The vampires servant
by Lord of Infinity
Summary: A deal between an ancient vampire and a dying human may bring them closer than they ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Big fan of the Blazblue series. Rachel is my favorite character and I felt compelled to write this story. I'm a bit new to writing so please go easy on me. I've done my best to check for any spelling mistakes and that sort of thing. But I really hope you guys enjoy so without further ado...on with the story.**

* * *

In the lower layers of the 19th Hierarchical City of Kanayama-Yamabime, resided the poor and indigenous people. The living conditions were so bad that many struggled just to see another day.

This was also the case for one particular young boy by the name of Ryon. He had black spiky hair and blue eyes and although he was only fifteen years old, Ryon had been looking out himself for the majority of his life. He survived by stealing whatever he could from others. It wasn't an easy life, but there also wasn't any other options for children like him.

It was night time out on the streets and Ryon had only his tattered clothes that didn't provide his body much warmth from the cold air. Ryon examined the contents of a wallet he 'acquired' not too long ago from a random person. Judging by the amount of Platinum dollars he would have enough money to buy food from one of the more decent restaurants.

The idea of a warm meal brought a smile to lips.

''Hey! Thief!''

The joy was instantly replaced by fear as Ryon turned around to see three grown men running towards him. One he recognized as being the guy whose wallet he currently had in his hands. Not needing anymore of a reason, Ryon took off as fast as his legs could take him, narrowly avoiding running into people along the way.

He made a sharp turn into an alleyway. He ran thinking he had gotten away from his pursuers.

Until a dead end stood in his path.

''Oh crap.'' He said, turning to see the three men catching up to him now. He was trapped.

Two of the men grabbed and held Ryon by the arms while the third checked his pockets. He pulled out his wallet and checked it's contents. There was a look of relief on his face upon discovering nothing was missing. But it soon changed to a darker look when he turned his attention back to the boy.

''Think you can just get away with stealing me, thief.''

''I was just trying to get by.'' Ryon explained, but knew it was futile.

All his response did was earn him firm slap in the face.

''Shut your damn mouth!''

Ryon get taste a bit of blood in his mouth now.

''Pieces of filth like you are the reason our communities gone to shit. You're nothing but pests. And there's only one way to deal with you.'' The man said.

He then proceeded to pull a switch blade from one of his pockets. Ryons' eyes widened in fear at the sight.

''Hey are you sure that's a good idea?'' One of the men holding Ryon asked nervously. Thinking that this was going too far.

''Shut up. Just hold him still.'' The man commanded.

Ryon struggled with all his strength to break free from the men and their vice-like hold over him. It wasn't long before he felt a sharp pain in his gut. Followed by another. Then another. He looked down to see three red holes in his shirt. A glance back at the man revealed the knife was now dripping blood from the blade. His blood.

He felt the arms that once held him up had let go and he down with his against the wall. The three men stared at him for a while before taking off. Ryon tried his best to cover his wounds with his hands but too much blood was already lost and he had no strength to get back on his feet. The realization hit Ryon almost as hard as that slap from earlier.

He was going to die.

Slowly.

In a dark alleyway.

Alone.

It was the worse feeling he had ever felt in his life. To meet the end of his life so young and in such a place. His life slowly slipping from his grasp. Ryon never felt so powerless.

''So this is it. I'm really going to die.'' He said.

''Yes. It's seems that way.''

Ryon's head turned up immediately at the source of the new voice. He saw a young girl staring down at him. She wore a frilly black gown and jacket, red ribbon bow tie, a red bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress. The girls face displayed no readable emotion but there was something about her eyes that made Ryon think she was far older than she looked

''A-are you the Grim Reaper?'' Ryon gasped.

''What an absurd question.'' The girl responded. She gazed down at Ryon's wounds then met his eyes again. ''You will die soon.''

There was something strange in the way she said that. So emotionless. So matter-of-fact. It was quite unexpected from a child. Or was Ryon's fate that obvious? Even now his vision was starting to lose focus and his body started to feel numb.

''Can you...help me...please?''

There was a moment of silence before the girl replied, ''I can help you.''

In that moment, Ryon felt the strongest sense of happiness he had ever felt. First the first time in in years, he felt hope.

''But I do know not why I should.''

An in that same moment, his hope was crushed. Out of desperation, Ryon grabbed a part of her dress. Tears began to fall form his eyes.

''Please...I beg you...''

''Unhand me!'' The girl smack his hand from her dress. ''Even if I chose to help, what good would that do for me? Why should I be concerned if you live or die?''

The question rang through Ryons' mind. Why should she concern herself with him, a homeless orphan? He had no money, no way of repaying her. But right now his life was very much in her hands.

 _Wait._

He looked up at her again. Her red eyes seemed to pierced into his very soul. But Ryon held his gaze as he spoke.

''If you help me...then I'll be in your debt...and I'll do whatever I can to repay you.'' He said. The pain starting to become almost unbearable.

For a moment he could've sworn he saw a hint of surprise in her eyes. But was gone in an instant.

''Is that what you offer me? Your servitude in exchange for my aid?'' She asked.

''Yes.'' His reply was short and simple.

The girl continued to stare at Ryon with the same blank expression as before. Each second brought him closer to deaths door. Suddenly, she knelt down beside him.

''Close your eyes.'' She said, her hand caressing his cheek. The touch was cold yet comforting.

Ryon obeyed. And in instant a pain shot from the side of his neck. He didn't open his eyes again.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ryon finally regained consciousness, it felt like the life within him was completely drained. After managing enough strength just to lift up his eyelids he saw a white ceiling up above him. He was lying in bed with a warm and thick blanket covering. It had been a long time since Ryon had slept in a bed. He would've stayed there if the memories of what happened earlier didn't begin flooding his mind and making him sit upright. he pulled the blanket from his naked upper body to see the three wounds look like they had healed after a few years.

''Impossible.'' He gasped.

''I see you are awake.''

Ryon looked to see an elderly man sitting by a table, watching him intently. He got up and walked over to the bed and made a short bow before speaking.

''Valkenhayn R. Hellsing. And you are?''

''R-Ryon.''

''Pleasure to meet you, Ryon. I understand that you may have some questions but don't worry. Everything will be explained in due time. For now, if you feel if you can stand on your feet, there is a pile of clothes for you to put. I'll be waiting for you outside and introduced to the Mistress.''

Valkenhayn gave another bow before leaving the room. For a while Ryon sat in silence until his mind caught up with what the elderly man said. He got out of bed and tried stand up but his felt so numb that he had to sit back down. He tried again and was successful this time, and tried on the the clothes which consisted of a white dress shirt, black trousers and fancy black shoes. Ryon noticed that the clothes fit him well enough before stepping out of the room.

The elderly man was waiting outside the room like he said and eyed him head to toe before nodding in approval.

''I see the clothes fit you quite nicely.'' He commented. ''Good. Follow me.''

Ryon was led through what looked to be a castle of sorts. The hallways were lined with paintings and suits of armor. It was like nothing the boy had ever seen before in his life. After being led through a series of corridors and hallways of the castle, they came upon a large courtyard. As far Ryon could see the looked to be vast rows of roses in full bloom. The night sky was cloudy and moonlight shown bright.

They continued walking when Ryon saw the girl from before sitting at a table drinking a cup of tea.

Valkenhayn stopped beside her before talking, ''Madam Rachel, they boy has awakened.''

The girl, Rachel, turned to face Valkenhayn, then at Ryon. ''Thank you, Valkenhayn. You may leave us.''

''Very well, madam.'' The elderly man bowed and took his leave.

Ryon was left standing by the table in silence. Rachel proceeded to drink her tea as if his presence wasn't being acknowlegded. After drinking the last of its contents, Rachel stared at her empty cup.

''I do so love tea. This has been being imported all the way from Amaruga. It has a splendid aroma.'' She spoke. Ryon kept quiet.

She placed the cup on a small but and looked at him.

''Do pour me some more.''

It was a strange request. Ryon was puzzled but picked up the kettle pour into the cup.

''I see you can follow orders well enough. Perhaps I might have use for you after all.'' Rachel took a sip of her tea and looked at Ryon. ''Now that you are alive and well, I assume you have many questions?''

''Yes.'' Ryon replied. ''What did you do to me in that alleyway? And where we?''

''First of all, I saved your life. And second of all, We are in Alucard castle. It has belong to my family for many generations.''

''But _how_ did you save me?'' Ryon persisted. ''I was dying. But now I feel completely fine. How did you do that?''

''Because I'm a vampire.''

''A-a vampire?'' He repeated. ''That's impossible.''

''How else do you think I save you from the brink death? I bit you and gave you enough power to heal your wounds.'' She explained. ''And if you still do not believe me, I'm sure you will find the puncture holes in your neck will suffice.''

Ryon instinctively ran a hand around his nick. He didn't feel anything but was sure if he'd look in the mirror he'd find something.

''So if you are a vampire...'' His widened upon a horrid realization.''Does mean I'll become one too?!''

''No. I only gave enough to heal your wounds. Nothing more.'' Rachel assured him.

A wave of relief swept over the boy.

''Now I must decide what to do with you.''

''With me?''

''Yes. I did save you after all. And you did promise to repay me.''

Ryon remembered what he said that night. And as much as he was hesitant to admit it. He had a debt to repay. Better to accept the circumstance rather than go against it. Especially when it now involved a vampire.

''Then what will you do with me?'' He asked.

''I will have you as my servant. You will deliver me my food and tea. Polish the castle and whatever other duties I see fit. And when time comes that I believe you have repaid your debt, you will be free to leave my home. From now on you will refer to me as Madam Rachel. Do I mistake myself clear?''

''Yes.'' Ryon replied. She narrowed her eyes. ''Madam Rachel.''

''Excellent.'' Rachel said. ''There will be no tasks for you today. I suggest you go rest. For come tomorrow and onward you will be quite busy. ''

''Yes. Madam Rachel.''

''And one more thing. I gave you a second chance at life. Should I find your services lacking and not up to my standard, I can just as easily take it away.''

 _Oh...that's very motivational._

 _I decided not to include Nago and Gii. I;m sorry if that up_


	3. Chapter 3

_Three weeks later_

True to Rachel's word, Ryon's days were busy, the busiest he had ever had. The boy's morning began as most usually did in the Alucard castle. The work he performed was not as strenuous as he had originally thought. Everyday was the same set of tasks: Deliver breakfast, lunch and supper to his mistress. In between was numerous servings of tea that she would request. It amazed Ryon that someone could drink so much tea in one day. He thought it may have something to do her Rachel being a vampire.

Valkenhayn had taken to him well enough. The elderly butler was always kind and patient with him during his first few days. And Ryon was grateful for that. Rachel Alucard didn't seem to dislike as far as he could could tell. Their conversation never went as far as her giving him orders and him reply with ''Yes, Madam Rachel''.

As strange as it was, Ryon found himself actually enjoying his stay at the Alucard castle. He was well fed and had a roof over his head. Which was a lot more than what he originally had. It made Ryon think about what he would do if he was finally let go. Would he still be wandering the streets of Kanayama-Yamabime in desperate search for his next meal? The thought made him shiver. He clearly wasn't looking forward to that life again. Perhaps he would have better luck in the other hierarchical cities. Anything was better than that life.

He set a tray down on the table, poured tea into a small cup and stood aside, waiting for his next orders. Rachel sipped from the tea and hummed in approval. She gazed upon on the garden. The endless collection of roses remained in full bloom, giving the air a sweet sent Ryon had grown accustomed to. The calm silence was broken by Rachel.

''Ryon, we have a guest coming soon.'' She said. ''He is an old friend of Valkenhayn and will be staying with us for some time. I would like you to prepare one of guest rooms and tea for him.''

''Yes, madam Rachel.'' Ryon replied. The idea of having a new face around did intrigue him. Could this guest also be a vampire? He was an old friend of Valkenhayn so a Lycanthrope perhaps?

* * *

''Well. Definitely not what I expected.'' Ryon murmured.

The first thing he noticed upon their visitor was that he was a two-tailed cat beastman. He wore a peculiar orange outfit with a long sword strapped to his back. The butler greeted him and the two gripped each others forearms like old comrades.

''Its been too long old friend.'' Valkenhayn said with a smile. ''Time has not been kind, has it?''

''Nah, you don't look so bad.'' The beastman laughed.

He then turned his attention to Ryon.

''Ah so you're the new arrival I heard about. What's your name, kid?'' He asked.

''Ryon, sir.''

''Well nice to meet you Ryon. I'm Jubei.''

''Ryon please escort Jubei to one of our guest rooms. I have urgent business with madam Rachel.'' Valkenhayn ordered then turned to his friend. ''We'll talk later.''

After the elderly butler left, Ryon did as he was bid and led Jubei through the halls. The two walked in silence until they reached a room that wasn't far from his own.

''Here you are, sir.'' Ryon said as he opened the door.

''Please, Jubei's fine. Sir just makes me feel old.'' The cat beastman told him. A friendly grin formed on his lips. ''If you don't mind me asking: How did you wind up becoming Rachel's servant?''

Ryon then proceeded to explain everything that happened on that fateful night, from bleeding out in the alleyway to deal he made with Rachel. Jubei listened attentively . Never once interrupted or made an expression until Ryon was done with his story.

''I've rarely ever been to Kanayama-Yamabime.'' He said. ''Not the best of places for beastmen. Or anyone for that matter.''

''Yeah.'' Ryon couldn't help agree. ''Being here in the Alucard castle was pretty much a blessing in disguise. I've come to enjoy my here a little bit.''

''It's not gonna be permanent though. What do you plan to do afterward? Where will you go?'' Jubei asked.

Those same questions Ryon asked himself daily. But still didn't have a definitive answer to them.

''Definitely not back to Kanayama-Yamabime. I'll try my luck with the other cities.'' He replied.

The cat beastman gave a nod in agreement. ''I've been to several of the hierarchical cities and they're better than where you're from. Good choice.''

Ryon smiled from the praise. Jubei was a strange one but he was starting to take a liking to him. He gave a quick bow and made his way back to his own room.

* * *

Sleep was for some reason alluding Ryon that night. Every futile attempt led him to stare aimlessly at the ceiling. The moonlight shone through windows and illuminated the room. From what he learned time worked very differently in this place. After Ryon decided to abandoned any hope of a restful sleep, the idea of going for a strolling around to to tire his body came to mind.

The long corridors gave off a different feeling in the night compared to the 'daytime'. Almost as if the castle itself could tell the difference. Ryon briskly walked to an unfamiliar part of the castle. It appeared to be the castle library. He strolled past the shelves of books until something of interest caught his eye. On the wall he noticed a portrait depicting a younger Valkenhayn and even younger Rachel. But in the center, sitting on a throne, sat an unfamiliar and elderly man. Rachel's father perhaps?

''A little late to be exploring.''

Her all too familiar voice said from behind, causing him to jump. Ryon turned to see Rachel sitting at a desk with candle lit. a stack of books, and of course: tea. The fact that Ryon hadn't seen he before made him wonder if the sleep deprivation had already been affecting his mind.

''Sorry, madam. I was...''

She simply waved her hand in dismiss. ''Everyone has a restless night from time to time. I find that tea can help with that.''

 _I'm sure you have._ Ryon couldn't help but think in amusement.

''Whether you would like to join me or continue wandering is your choice. My invitation will not stay forever.''

Ryon found himself steeping forward and taking a seat opposite the vampire. She was reading a book that he couldn't see the title of. Ryon turned his to the portrait with a bit of curiosity.

''Madam Rachel, that man in the portrait is he your father?'' He asked.

The vampire looked up from her book and to the portrait before answering. ''Yes. Lord Clavis Alucard. I took over as head of the house after his...passing.''

Ryon noticed something in her voice. Sadness? Mourning? Emotions created from losing a family member dear to you. Not that he will ever what that felt like.

''Ryon.'' Rachel said. Getting his attention. ''Tell me about yourself.''

His mind stopped for moment. Such a question caught off guard.''What do you mean, madam?''

''It just occurred that despite having been here for long, I still do not know anything about you. This was an error on my part and I wish to correct it.'' She explained. ''Tell me about your life before I found you in such...dire circumstances.''

A took a bit self control for Ryon not laugh at that.

''Well...'' He began. ''I never knew my parents. The earliest memories that I have were being raised in an orphanage. None the other kids liked me very much. Neither did the our caretaker, though she didn't like any of us in general. I spent my days cleaning, cooking and getting picked on by everyone there. The only person that ever cared about me and considered me as a friend was this girl, Rebecca. She always stood up for me when the older kids tried to bully me. Quite frankly I don't think I'd even be here if it wasn't for her. A few years later the orphanage closed down. Can't remember why exactly. All of the kids had nowhere else to go. Some like me barely managed to scrape by. Others...I don't think were so lucky.''

''And what of your friend? Rebecca? What became of her?'' Rachel asked.

Ryon gave a heavy breath and looked down at his feet. He continued.

''Rebecca and I stuck together for the past few months. But...she started to hang around a bad crowd of people. They would harass others into giving them food and money in exchange for 'protection'. She convinced me to stay for a while. But things between us started to change. And before I knew it, she wasn't the same person from before. It's like...everything that happened to us and everything we were forced to do just to survived took a toll on her. The day came when I said enough was enough. I ran away from that life and stuck alone. It wasn't easy at all but I didn't care. My best friend...the only person that ever gave a damn about me was gone. So there was no reason to go back.''

''I suppose a life such as that can be exceptionally harsh to the kindest of souls.'' Rachel said passively.

''Sometimes...'' Ryon spoke. ''Sometimes I wonder if I could've done more for her. Sometimes I regret not trying to convince her to come with me. Instead I chose to run away from it all like a coward.''

''Ryon...''

He listened as Rachel continued. Her so soft, so unlike her. ''You have my sympathies. I do not think of you as a coward. What coward could have endured the hardships you faced your entire life?''

The gave Ryon a sense of something he really needed.

Relief.

Relief in knowing there was someone who cared. Even if that someone was a vampire.

''Thank you Madam Rachel.'' He said with a small smile.

She got up from her desk and gave him one final look. ''Go to bed now, Ryon.''

He did as he was told. While sleep was still hard to come by, it was certainly one of his better nights.


	4. Chapter 4

There was no ray of sunshine waiting for Ryon as he woke up in the morning. But it was something he had grown accustom to. Just as he was fully dressed and about walk out his room, Valkenhayn had arrived and told him that Rachel would allow him a day off. It was completely out of the blue. Though Ryon suspected it had a lot to do with the previous night. Had Rachel done it out of genuine concern or did she simply believe that his lack of sleep would hinder his work? He could only guess.

It wasn't long until Ryon noticed how little there was to actually do in the castle. He had already explored every inch of the place and nothing seemed to keep him occupied. Deciding it would be better to get fresh air, Ryon opened the main doors to the courtyard. Upon reaching the bottom of the steps the boy noticed he wasn't alone. Just a few feet away was Jubei. The cat beastman held two short blades in each hand and performed a series of slicing and stabbing at an invisible opponent. His movements so fast and fluid Ryon could barely keep track.

Jubei soon noticed his spectator and paused his training to glance at the boy.

''Hey there kid.'' He greeted warmly. ''What brings you here?''

Ryon smiled as he approached Jubei. ''Nothing for me to do today. I though I would come out for some fresh air.''

''Well nice to hear lady Rachel ain't being so hard you.'' The beastman said. ''Since you've got some free time on your hands, care to be my sparring partner?''

''I...never used a sword in my life.'' Ryon admitted. Feeling a little embarrassed for some reason.

Jubei's smile didn't falter. Instead he held out one of his blades to Ryon.

''Relax. I'll go easy on you.'' He assured.

Ryon hesitantly took the blade. It felt lighter than he thought it would. Giving a few short swings revealed to be relatively easy to handle.

''They're called 'kodachis'. Don't let their size fool you. In the hands of a professional, you'll be dead before you even knew what hit you.'' Jubei explained. ''Now come at me.''

''Wait, what?''

''Try and take a swing at me. And don't worry, I handle it.''

Though hesitant, Ryon knew the beastman was most likely an expert at this sort thing. So after taking a quick breath, he pulled his arm back and swung the kodachi at his opponent. Only to found himself lying on the ground and staring the dark sky.

Jubei then appeared in his vision. ''Sorry. Probably overdid it at that one.''

Ryon blinked a few times then sat up. ''I didn't even see you move.''

The beastman chuckled and extended his paw.

''When you reach my age this sort of stuff just comes naturally.''

Ryon took the offered paw and was pulled back onto his feet. It became obvious to him now that Jubei knew what he was doing. Stepping back from his sparring partner and adjusting his stance. Ryon gripped his kodachi more firmly this time.

''Let's go again.'' He said with determination.

''Alright then. Ready when you are.''

Ryon paused for a moment before striking.

* * *

Rachel Alucard was not having a good day.

On the outside she may have appeared very normal to the average person. The centuries of being alive have made her into an expert at not showing any sign of weakness. But from within the pains grew more agonizing by the day. Soon it would be a challenge to perform even the simplest of tasks.

 _I will endure. I will not give in. I will endure. I will not give in._

She repeated the words over and over in her head. But a sudden spike of pain caused her to let out a soft groan.

Valkenhayn. The ever vigilant and faithful butler, took notice of his mistress' sudden distress.

''Is everything alright Madam?'' He asked with concern.

''It is nothing.'' A short a simple response was given.

''Madam Rachel?''

''I said it is nothing.''

The butler sighed. Knowing very what the problem was yet not knowing what to do. ''Madam Rachel, I understand that you have made your decision but this cannot continue.''

Rachel sighed too. She knew where this conversation was headed and was in no mood to have it.

''I already told you that the tea helps cope with pain, Valkenhayn. There is nothing to worry about.'' She tried to assure.

But Valkenhayn didn't buy for one second.

''But we both know it is only a temporarily solution. Even now the symptoms are beginning to show and it may soon be too late to reverse the damage. We must prepare to get-''

''Enough!'' The vampire exclaimed. Valkenhayn was visibly taken aback by the sudden outburst.

''Valkenhayn.'' She began as she looked at her butler with a stern expression. ''You have faithfully served my father and now you serve me. You will respect my decision regardless of the consequences. Do I make myself clear?''

Valkenhayn wanted to protest, but decided against it.

''Yes...Madam Rachel.''

''Good.''

She never enjoyed being so strict with her only friend. But there was simply no other way.

 _I will endure. I will not give in. I will endure. I will not give in._

''I am going out. Have some tea prepared for me.''

''Right away Madam.''

Rachel made her way through of the castle and out the main doors. She was instantly relieved to feel the pain had subsided. Hopefully it would stay that way for the rest of the day. Though the vampire knew that to be wishful thinking.

''Alright attack me now!''

Her focus was shattered due to some commotion from around the corner. Rachel went over to investigate the scene and was slightly surprised to see Jubei and Ryon standing apart from one another, blades in hand. Ryon attacked first but the beastman blocked his strikes with ease. When it came for his turn to attack Ryon did his best to block but a single feint strike gave Jubei the chance to knock the boy to the ground.

''I would like to have my servant in one piece if you do not mind.''

Jubei let out a small chuckle and turned to face the vampire. ''Don't worry. I was gentle.''

''We were just practicing, Madam Rachel.'' Ryon said as he got up.

''I see. Ryon, there is something I would like to discuss with Jubei. In private.'' Rachel said.

Ryon gave a sort bow, handed Jubei his sword and left the courtyard.

''What's this about?'' Jubei asked.

The vampire replied with her own question ''How is Ryon's skill at fighting?''

''Not good. But he's a quick learner. Given enough time he can be capable of handling himself in a fight.''

''Would you consider training him after I release him?''

There was a smirk on Jubei's face when he came upon a realization. ''Oh see where this is going. You care about that boy.''

''I care enough not to have him put into the same position I found him in. Now will you take him or not?''

There was a hint of suspicion from the beastman but he relented. ''Yeah I'll take him. But only because I like the kid. He has a way of growing on you.''

Rachel did not give any response to that. But deep down part of her couldn't help but agree.

''Good. I will be on my-''

Pain suddenly spiked through Rachel's body. It was so strong and sudden that it caught her completely off guard.

''Hey, are you alright?'' Jubei asked, sensing something was wrong.

Rachel's legs began to weaken and she would've collapsed to the ground of Jubei hadn't caught her in time.

''I'm...just feeling tired.'' She lied.

''Tired? You looked you were ready to drop dead for a second there.'' Jubei pointed out.

''I just need to rest. You do not have to worry.''

Before the beastman could say anything else, Rachel had already started walking back inside the castle. Leaving him confused and worried.

''What was that all about?''


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Danger! Danger! Seriously long chapter ahead!**

* * *

Ryon wondered is yesterdays lesson hadn't probably been a bad idea. Because by the next morning his muscles began feeling the consequences of his actions. But training with Jubei was a pretty enjoyable experience. Except for the times he he got beat to the ground of course. He wasn't physically adept by any means and could barely handle himself in a fight.

He shook his head. No need to be reflecting on such things. Especially when he had a busy day ahead. It was an effort to carry the tray of tea as his muscles screamed in agony. Ryon hoped he wouldn't end up losing his balance and cause the tray to fall. Rachel would certainly not be happy about that.

Upon arriving at the door to her study, Ryon knocked three times and waited for the repsonse to enter. There was none. He knocked again and still no answer.

''Madam Rachel?"' He called.

No answer.

 _Weird. Valkenhayn said she was in the study. Maybe she left? I should make sure._ Ryon thought.

Carefully balancing the tray on one hand, Ryon gripped the door handle and opened slowly.

''Madam Rachel are you-''

 _Crash!_

The kettle and cup laid shattered on the floor but Ryon didn't care. Only the sight of the vampires body lying limp on the floor had his attention. A million questions began circling through his head as he rushed to Rachel's side.

''Rachel! RACHEL CAN YOU HEAR ME?!'' Ryon screamed. A frightening thought began to creep into his head.

 _Could she be...?_

He pressed his fingers against her throat and was relieved to feel a pulse. A weak one though. He picked her up and held her in his arms. The aching muscles from earlier was drowned out by pure adrenaline as he rushed through the hallways.

''Valkenhayn! Jubei!'' He called.

Almost immediately the two appeared at his call. The elderly butlers eyes shot with pure worry as he rushed over to his mistress.

''What happened?!"' He demanded.

''I-I don't know! She was like this when I found her!'' Ryon explained.

Valkenhayn took the girl into his own arms and they rushed her to her bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed. His worry not subsiding for one second.

''What the hell is going on here?!'' Jubei asked. ''She's been acting weird yesterday and now this happened!''

Valkenhayn sighed. ''I should've known this would happen so so soon.''

''What are you talking about?'' Ryon asked.

''Rachel...has refused to drink blood.''

''What do you mean refused to drink blood?'' Jubei pressed.

''She has willfully abstained from consuming human blood. Such an action is not be taken lightly.'' Valkenhayn explained.

''But why would she do something like that?'' Ryon asked this time.

''Because she believes it to be a vile and despicable act.I told her that what she was doing could result in dire consequences but she was adamant.'' Valkenhayn over at his unconscious mistress. A look of sadness in his eyes. ''No matter how noble her intentions might have been, you simply cannot deny your own nature.''

''Well there has to be something we can do.'' Said Jubei. ''If it's blood that she needs will that help her?''

''Yes.'' Valkenhayn. ''We need just enough so that her body can recover from the withdrawal. But we're running low on time. If we don't give her blood soon...she will die.''

He pulled his gaze from his mistress looked over at the two. ''I'm a werewolf. My blood will only poison her. The same goes for you, Jubei. There's only one solution.''

There was a strange tension in the room after his words were spoken.

''ABSOLUTELY NOT!'' Jubei said suddenly. His loud voice almost made Ryon jump. The beastman stepped in between him and the butler. ''I can' believe you would even think of such a damn thing!''

''What choice do I have, Jubei!?'' Valkenhayn argued. ''Time is not on our side and neither is the luxury of choice! I want need too much from him. I may need to take as much as there is in a single limb like and an arm or a leg-''

Jubei refused to hear anymore. ''You're out of your damn mind if you think I'm gonna let you go through that!''

''Stop it both of you!'' Ryon shouted getting there attention. He took a deep breath.

''I'll do it.''

There was a collective surprise from both men. Almost unable to fathom how quickly the boy made his decision.

''Are completely positive about this?'' Jubei asked. ''Losing a limb isn't something easy to live with.''

Ryon nodded and gave the beastman a small smile. ''Better to lose a limb than a friend. I'll do it.''

Valkenhayn placed a hand on the boys shoulder. The look of relief showed on his faced. ''Thank you so much Ryon. I know I'm asking a lot from you, but I promise to make this as painless as possible.''

Ryon nodded his head and glanced over at the unconscious girl. She saved his life once before, now it was his turn.

''Alright. Let's do it.''

* * *

Rachel's body became so weak today that it took a considerable amount of effort just to open the door to her study. The pain of withdrawal was stronger than it ever was and it frustrated her to no end. Nothing the vampire did could keep the pain at bay this time. Her vision started to fade. Every muscle in her body felt as though they were shutting down one by one and before she knew it, her body collapse on the floor. Rachel no longer had any control over her body. And that frightened her. Darkness began to creep in and she couldn't stop it.

Suddenly the world opened up to her again. She looked around to see she was in the familiar surroundings of her pain from earlier vanished as quick as it appeared.

''Rachel!"' The voice her butler rang through her ears.

''Val...'' She tried to speak but her mouth felt weak.

''Here. Drink some of this. It's water''

The rim of a glass pressed against her lips and she accepted the drink without resistance.

''How long was I...''

''A day, madam.'' Valkenhayn answered quickly. ''Ryon found you unconscious and we rushed you here.''

''But...what happened?'' Rachel asked. ''I do not feel the pain anymore. What did you do?''

''Rachel...''Valkenhayn hesitated. ''We had to give you blood. It was the only to save you.''

As soon as the words were said, Rachel's body and mind froze. The mere thought that had actually consumed the red substance made her cringe. Like drinking the most vile poison and actually feel it course through your entire body. Part of her regretted knowing this information. That she could remain ignorant of the truth rather be made aware that she had been given the one thing she despised the most. Then another question came to mind.

''Who?''

Valkenhayn struggled to give a response. Which was an answer in of itself. The one she dreaded the most.

In an instant the vampire was out of bed and rushing through the halls. The cries of her butler fell on deaf ears.

 _They wouldn't have...they wouldn't dare do such a thing!_

When she finally reach the door to one of the guest bedrooms Rachel wasted no in barging in. There stood Jubei and Ryon. Both looked surprised to see her. But something was wrong. Very, horribly wrong. Ryon stood there.

His entire right arm was missing.

She looked at him with a horrified expression. The pieces had all come together. But it immediately came crashing down in her mind.

''Rachel.'' Ryon murmured. ''We had no choice.''

''No choice?'' Rachel repeated. ''NO CHOICE?! As if this was any better!''

''Madam Rachel!'' Valkenhayn protested as he arrived. ''Your life was in danger! Ryon willingly agreed to do this!''

Rachel didn't if that was suppose to make her feel better or worse. But she didn't really care at the moment. She took off once again. Ignoring the shouts of her name once again.

Rachel locked herself in her room and laid in her bed. She was crying now. Because of what this hunger had done. It took away a poor boys arm. Eevn if he did do it willingly, didn't take the guilt away.

And so she wept alone and in silence.

* * *

Rachel was sitting the bed. Hugging her legs close to her chest. Her black silk nightgown flowed around her. She had stayed like that for few hours. Or was it days? Time lost any and all meaning in this place. She could've stay in this room for an eternity for all she cared.

She hated it.

She hated herself for being weak.

And she hated _him_ for the sacrifice he made on her behalf.

''Rachel..''

The softly spoken and all too familiar voice echoed across the silent room. But the vampire gave no reaction as Ryon entered the room, pocketing the master key he had gotten from Valkenhayn. He sat by the edge of the bed, unsure of what to say or do at this point.

''I almost killed you that night. In the alley.'' Rachel finally spoke without looking at him.

''What do you mean?''

''I didn't want to help you. The only reason I found you was because of your blood. The scent made me so thirsty that I couldn't resist. It wanted me to consume every last drop. And for one moment...I gave in. I only narrowly gained back my self control before I drained the life out of you. I hated myself for losing control so easily. Part of me wanted to just leave you there and forget it all happened. But I knew I couldn't. I only brought you here so that I could prove I was stronger than my own thirst. But now I know I was only fooling myself.''

Ryon stayed silent as he listened to her words. The vampire continued.

''Do wanted to know why I, a vampire, would despise drinking blood so badly? It's because vampires once dominated mortals. They consumed men, women and children like cattle. Is it any wonder that the humans rebelled and nearly drove my kind to extinction. I've never met any other vampire so I may be the last of my kind. But even I refused to be associated with them. To be branded the same as those...monsters.''

''So you were willing to get yourself over your pride?'' Ryon asked. His tone was harsher than expected.

Rachel looked at him with a mixture of confusion and anger. ''You think I did it out pride? Not for the safety of others?''

''And what would've happened if I didn't find you in time? Do you how Valkenhayn and I would've felt knowing you'd be gone forever? Or is that another thing you pretend doesn't matter to you?''

''I never asked for this! I never asked to have this burden in my life! And certainly never asked you to sacrifice your own arm for me!''

''I did this!'' Ryon pointed to where his right arm should've been. ''Willingly. And I'd do it again if I had to. Do you know why? Because I have too few friends in the world. Too few people who give a damn about. And I couldn't bear the thought of losing one of them.''

The last word were too much for Rachel to endure. The hardened exterior she had built up for so long had come crashing down. A fresh set of tears flowed freely down her face. As best as he could, Ryon gently reached out to hold the vampire. She didn't protest.

''Did it...did it hurt?'' She asked between the sobbing.

''Not so much.'' Ryon replied. ''Valkenhayn went through a lot of effort to make sure of that.''

''I Should have listened. But in instead I pretended nothing was wrong.''

Taking a deep breath, Ryon said, ''You know, since the first day I came here, you, Valkenhayn and Jubei made me feel something I never thought I'd ever feel: a sense of belonging. And I love you guys for it.''

Rachel looked at him with her glossy red eyes. A smile began to form. Ryon felt something strange happened to his heart. It was the first time he had ever seen her smile.

''Thank you.'' She said in a soft tone, then rested her head against his shoulder.

Ryon rested his chin on top of her head and close his eyes. Once Valkenhayn and Jubei arrived a few minutes to see the two and a smile formed on both their faces at the sight. Jubei grabbed hold his friends shoulder, indicating it was best to leave them be.


	6. Epilogue

The sky was a clear blue, not a cloud in sight. And the sun shone brightly, the warmth of its glow felt refreshing on Rachel's felt skin. She was thankful that the aversion to sun was not was not a weakness she had inherited as a vampire.

She stood at the cliff of a small hill looking out at the lush green fields. It was not a significant place by any means, being quite far from any kind of civilization. At the edge of the hill stood a grave and a large sword that looked like it had been used in several fights.

''That sword. Who did belong to?'' Ryon asked as he stood next to her.

''I...do not know. But there is something important about it. That much I know.'' She replied.

Ryon said nothing and continued to listen.

''It speaks of a will to 'never give up'. And of a possibility I cherished deeply.'' She picked up the sword, holding it in both hands. ''That is why I want you to have it.''

''Are you sure?'' Ryon asked hesitantly. ''This might've belonged to someone important.''

''Whoever they are, they are most likely never coming back.'' She stated plainly. ''But perhaps you can give their sword a purpose again.''

Ryon took the blade and held it with his only hand. It was heavy but he knew it would just take some to time to get used to. The blade itself certainly looked like it had been through a number of battles.

 _Whoever used this sword was definitely a skilled warrior. Very well then, I will take it._

He strapped it to his side and looked at Rachel with a sad smile. ''I suppose this is goodbye.''

''Yes, it is.'' She replied in a somber tone.

He hated it. He really did. There was a part of Ryon that wanted to refuse. That wanted stay by the vampires side til the last of his days. But she made it clear that it would never happen. That the moments they spent together could never lead to anything further. He was a human and she was a vampire. He would not live forever and she would be left with a mournful heart. Perhaps that was why she was doing this. To save them both from that inevitable pain.

So he did not refuse. He quietly accepted the circumstances just like he did when they first met.

''Thank you, Rachel. For everything you've done for me.''

Rachel shook her head. ''No. I should be the one thanking you. I know I was never pleasant with you from the beginning. But the moments we shared together are ones that I will cherish greatly.''

she undid the black ribbons on her hair. Ryon felt speechless. Though her appearance was only changed slightly, her long hair draped over her shoulders and flowed freely. She was incredibly beautiful without the ribbons. Something he never would have guessed. Rachel tied one ribbon to the handle of the sword, and the other to his wrist.

''This,'' She said, her eyes started to tear up. ''Is something to remember me by. If we never see each other again.''

Hearing her voice crack. Ryon put his arm around the vampire and held her close.

''Sorry. I'm not used to saying goodbyes.'' She said.

''That's alright. Neither am I.'' Ryon said calmly. ''Goodbye, Rachel. I'll never forget you.''

He pulled back, gave one last smile, and left.

* * *

''You ready to go kid?'' Jubei asked.

Ryon looked up at the hill to see no one was there. Just as she suddenly as she appeared into his life, Rachel was gone.

''Yeah. Let's go.''

They walked in silence. Ryon hadn't said much and Jubei couldn't blame him. He needed time to ponder about the new life ahead. Whatever he chose to do. Rachel made him promise to look out for the boy and the beastman wouldn't break it. Glancing back he saw the boy gazing at their surroundings with awe and curiosity. Most likely his first time ever being around nature.

''That sword looks a little big for you.'' He found himself saying.

''I'm sure I'll grow into it.'' Ryon assured. ''Where are we headed?''

''I know someone who can help you with your missing arm. I haven't talked to her in years but I'm sure I can get a favor from her.'' Jubei explained. ''You know, I still can't decide if what you did was bravely stupid or stupidly brave.''

Ryon responded with a smile. ''It was worth it. I know it was.''

* * *

 **A/N: The end! I had a really fun time writing this. Hope you guys enjoyed. I really don't think I'm gonna do a sequel since I have other ideas in mind, sorry. But I really you enjoyed this fanfic. So long!**


End file.
